<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the stars I find you by Jellibeans104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886553">In the stars I find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104'>Jellibeans104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dream Smp/ Dreamnotfound Hogwarts AU</p><p>From the age of seven, George has been one with magic and magical beings. He finally gets his Hogwarts letter but things are always in the shadows. shedding light on his darker past. If the scar he has on his left eye wasn’t enough to show for it, the story’s that spread around the magic world would show for it.</p><p>Watch the years flow by as George Clay and Nick fight off the evils from within the school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble, Jschlatt &amp; Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, toby smith tubbo and Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the stars I find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I’m back with my new book!! Thank you guys for all of the support with all of the other books I really appreciate it.</p><p>It’s not my best chapter but I hope you guys like it</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small seven year old brunette sat upon the hill of grass gazing up at the yellowing sky. Blues mixed with pinks and oranges and although the seven year old could not see the entirety of the colors, he smiled contently. He gazed upon the soft blades of grass as the shifted in the wind. </p><p>The brunette twisted his fingers around a dying flower. The soft leaves were now fragile and rigid and the once vibrant blue petals were dingy and brown. This saddened the brunette for no reason other than he hated dying things. </p><p>Suddenly, a vibrant glowing energy flowed through the boy, the raw power surged from his the pit of his stomach to his shoulders eventually branching through his body. His eyes fluttered shut, and the young boy’s body froze as the energy became too much. The white hot flames of electricity focused on his palms in which the flower lay. </p><p>As the energy faded, the boy reopened his eyes. The limp flower was sat straight up, regaining its color, causing the brunettes eyes to widen. He looked down at his palm in disbelief. The vibrant blue faded back to the flower as it stood almost alive, burring itself deep within the pale brunettes skin. The boy carefully plucked the flower out and placed it back in the grass. Something locked it back into the surface of the green blades. The boy only assumed it was his own doing. </p><p>The boy leaned forward, dumbfounded as he awed in disbelief. The only word to describe the experience was: magical. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. </p><p>The young boy felt very light headed and weak, causing him to bury his head deeper in his arms. He groaned audibly, his eyes blacking out and his hands becoming limp. He snapped back into reality when he heard the shuffling of leaves and dirt scramble behind him. </p><p>“Hello?” A person asked from behind pushing aside a branch. This made the  brunette look up and face the creation of the voice. A goofy-faced, tan blonde kid faced him with wonder, and started to inch towards him. Although at first startled, the brunette softened up as stared at the kid. The brunette’s face contorted into a warm smile matching the blondes one.</p><p>“Hello,” the brunette spoke a soft greeting. He shifted over offering the blonde a seat.</p><p>“Who are you?” The blonde asked, his thick American accent falling from his lips. </p><p>“George,” the brunette replied giving a soft hand to shake. This guy was definitely not from around here, “what about you?”</p><p>“Clay,” he muttered lowly, “I really hate it though, it’s so boring!” He exclaimed loudly making the brunette flinch. The blonde took notice of this and grimaced as he took a seat in the soft blades of grass. </p><p>“I think it’s a nice name,” George muttered facing the rolling hills once again.</p><p>“That makes one of us,” the blonde muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Oh,” the brunette trailed off not wanting to upset the blonde further. He only changed the subject trying to escape the thick silence standing between them, “Where are you from?” George asked.</p><p>“Oh I’m from America, but I’m not sure why I moved here, haven’t seen my parents in a while,” he muttered trailing off softly. </p><p>“Me too,” George responded lowly. Scenes of his parents horrified faces flashed through his head, and green light faded through his vision. The only thing he remembered was a low voice speaking to him. A strong buzz came from the skin on his lower eyebrow and he rubbed it softly. There laid a pink scar. He softly picked up a blade of grass and twisted it anxiously. Sparks of electricity formed around it, the amazing glowing energy branching from the small boys hand. It was to the brunette’s side, blocking the others view of it. George stiffened as he gazed down at the sparks. The blonde was speaking but it only sounded like muffled gibberish to the brunette. </p><p>“You okay?” The taller shook George to try and snap him out of whatever happened. George hastily dropped the blade of grass and pushed it away, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Clay finished.</p><p>“I have in a way,” George muttered lowly.</p><p>“What?” Clay asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” George responded falling into a deep silence. </p><p>“How’d you get that?” Clay asked breaking the tension.</p><p>“Oh um, accident,” he grimaced lowly.</p><p>“Ohh that’s exciting, I have the same one!” He replied excitedly pointing to his right eyebrow. It was an exact reflection of the brunettes. Huh, weird.<br/>
•••••</p><p>The evening went on as the boys fell into comfortable conversation. The once orange sky faded into dark blues and purples, as specks glowed throughout the entire sky. </p><p>“What’s you’re favorite color?” The blonde asked facing the moon, a light blue tinting his face. </p><p>“I mean I can only really see blue and yellow,” he replied dully.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m colorblind, idiot,” he scoffed playfully.</p><p>“First of all I am not an idiot and second of all that’s so cool!” George looked away trying to suppress a smile forming on his face. This was the first time he wasn’t made fun of for his condition, dare he say complemented.</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled fondly looking down at his shoes. </p><p>“Anytime,” the blonde replied gazing back up at the moon. </p><p>Both fell into a comforting silence before George broke it.</p><p>“So you don’t like your name?” George questioned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clay sighed, “I just hate the way it sounds, ‘oh that’s Clay,’ or ‘hi I’m Clay,’ I just feel like I can be so much more than that,” he finished pulling his knees up to his chest.</p><p>“Well we can fix that,” George replied warmly turning to the blonde, “I know what I’ll call you,” he smiled, giddily bouncing up and down.</p><p>“What?” Clay asked, a soft smile forming behind his teeth.</p><p>“What if I called you Dream?” George asked as his brown eyes gleamed with excitement. </p><p>“I’d love that, but,” he paused, “why Dream?” </p><p>“Because tonight has felt like a Dream,” George closed his eyes, smiling softly as he turned his head to Clay’s. </p><p>“Dream,” he repeated slowly, “I like Dream,” he beamed at the other. </p><p>Both fell into an easy silence and parted ways soon after. </p><p>The pair would end up seeing each other almost everyday day after that.<br/>
•••••<br/>
A couple of months after the pairs first meeting, Clay brought a new face with him to their nightly talk.</p><p>“Who’s this?” George asked, pointing to the raven haired boy, quirking an eyebrow at the white cloth around his forehead. </p><p>“I’m Sapnap,” the raven haired boy replied proudly. </p><p>“His real name is Nick,” Clay rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“So?” The kid asked bitterly, pinching back, “I like the name Sapnap,” </p><p>“Of course you do,” Clay bit back sassily. </p><p>“Okay,” George started as he stood in between the bickering boys, “I’m George,” he said placing a hand out for the boy to take. </p><p>“Hmm George,” the raven haired boy repeated, “I like it, it suits you,” He offered a rare kind smile. </p><p>“Oh um thank you,” George replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>Nick roared out in laughter, Clay soon joining him. George rolled his eyes letting out a puff of anger before eventually letting out a soft smile. The trio fell into soft giggles and talked about anything and everything. George talked about the stars, Clay talked about the flowers, and Nick just listened contently, adding a few things here and there.</p><p>The three of them continued to do the same thing every day for the next four years until they turned eleven.</p><p>~Four years later~</p><p>George’s magic had grown an extendible amount since the first time he’d use it. Now he could move things with a flick of his hand, and regrow things that have perished. He had asked his Aunt about it a couple of times and she just nodded weakly, not providing any sort of answer other than “Don’t tell anyone,”</p><p>An answer finally came to him  when a letter came in the mail. The letter was washed with a light yellow and sealed with a red wax seal, imprinted with an ‘H’ </p><p>“Dear Mr. George Davidson we are pleased to tell you that you’ve been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>Here his a list of supplies you need for your first year....” </p><p>It went on to list the obvious supplies as George stared in awe. Finally an answer he had been waiting four years for. He smiled brightly before showing it to his aunt and uncle. They applauded him lightly before grimacing lightly. However, too caught up in the moment, George didn’t notice the displeased look in their faces. George soon ran out the door, he couldn’t wait to tell his friends. </p><p>George’s face fell, he couldn’t tell them, and he wouldn’t be seeing them at all during the school year. They were his best friends and he didn’t know if he could go without them.</p><p>George slumped down on the too familiar grass hill. He sighed before glancing at the letter once more before shoving it in his pocket. George dug his heals into the soft blades as he laid his head down on hill. </p><p>George concentrated, letting the familiar hot electric feeling bubble through his veins as he attempted to move a rock. With all of his strength he picked it up and started to twirl it around his fingers. Small sparks braced out from his fingers as he smiled softly.</p><p>“George?” Clays voice came from behind him in disbelief. Georges eyes widened. Well crap. </p><p>“Dream?” He shot up tensing his shoulders, “it’s not what it looks like in swear,” </p><p>“You’re a wizard?” Clay beamed running down to meet the other.</p><p>“Oh um I guess?” George replied unsure of what the other meant. </p><p>“Did you get a Hogwarts letter?” Clay asked hopeful.</p><p>“I did!” George shot up in realization he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his friend. </p><p>“Me too!” Clay smiled fondly, “Nick got one as well!” George’s smile got impossibly wider. </p><p>The late summer breeze fell upon the two, as it tickled their hair and skin. The eleven year olds smiled stupidly at each other falling into familiar conversation. Nick showed up sometime later and they plotted to go and get their supplies soon. </p><p>Hope filled the trios eyes as they gazed into the last July sun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of the prologue. Longer chapters will come out I promise!!</p><p>Let me know if you all liked it and if you all are interested in where this story is going.</p><p>Much love,</p><p>Bye &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>